The Story of Siels and the party
by TheOLYMPUSWriters
Summary: Athena is planning a surprise birthday party for Annabeth.While Annabeth has to come clean clean to her daughter, Siels. Will they succeed? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!


Olympus, 11:30 am….

* * *

Athena sighed and layed back in her chair only to…. " ATHENA ATHENA YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE DAUGHTER!". Zeus came out of nowhere then….."ATHENA ATHENA YOU'RE MY FAVORITE SISTER!". Now Hermes… Fortunately Apollo came up before he said anything. " Stop all of this illogical nonsense". Athena was getting irritated. " Seriously what do you guys want?"They all stared at her with their faces beaming. " We want you to create a s-". " STOP THERE". Athena interrupted. " I am busy creating a surprise party for Annabeth! She turning 1,000 today! That little goddesses needs something to do!". Then Percy burst in. " I WANT TO PROPOSE TO ANNABETH". Athena got up angrily and Percy took a few nervous steps back. Then her face turned from angry to delight." Great idea Percy. How did you know the rule?".

" Rule?"

" The marriage rule?" He continued.

" The rule that you can't propose to a goddesses till' she turns 1,000?" Percy said all these statements fast and unclear. " Yes and how were you reading my mind?" Athena asked.

Percy shrugged and pulled out the coral pearl diamond ring. " Percy, Annabeth will love it". Athena exclaimed. " HELLO WE ARE STILL HERE!". Hermes was trying to get Athena's attention. But she didn't turn around. " ATHENA". Zeus tried, but failed like Hermes did. Athena was busy in her own thoughts. Putting a surprise party for Annabeth would be hard work. Partly because it was a surprise party. And partly because Annabeth can figure out if a mouse was dead in the middle of a corn field, 199,666,641 miles away….

* * *

Camp Half-Blood, 11:30 am…..  Annabeth's POV

* * *

I looked at my class very carefully, picking out those who will become strategy smart, and those who will kill monsters at a daily basis. I especially looked at Siels(see-LESS). She is my daughter, and yes a half-blood. When people ask me what my symbol and power is, well, I am a minor Athena I tell them. Taking a deep breath I said" Everyone please get up and turn in you test. Then you may leave to go to other activities.". At that point everyone got up and turned in their test except for Siels. Once the cabin door was shut and I sealed it with a sealing charm and then I came over to her. She was sitting in the front row, her head full of pretty blond curls in her arms. Her test was on the ground and had nothing, not even a name written on it. " Siels are you okey?". I said soothingly. How could she be like this? She LOVES my mythology class. "Siels?" She looked up at me with eyes full of tears. " T-they". She mumbled, pointing a shaky finger at the door she said "Them". I knew what she meant almost instantly. The other kids in the class tease her about being dyslexic and ADHD.

" Is it getting worse?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied. I knew it was time to take her to Camp Half-Blood but… I haven't been there for years, and I haven't told her yet who I really am. Maybe I should, but Siels is not ready. I walked back to my desk I pulled out a poem book and walked back. She sniffled when I got there, tears streaming down unto her bright orange shirt." I got a new poem book" I said sitting into the chair next to her. Siels smiled, she loves poetry." What is it called?" She asked. " A mile away myths and poems"

" Ok… can you start reading it?"

"sure" I flipped the book open and started to read:

"A mile away

is not so far

not at all

thinking at the heart

is harder then

running

a

mile

for a mile away is not so far

Angels

Angels that fall

Angels the die

Demons who live

Demons who Lie

Spread fear and hope through the land

without the other

the

are

powerless

for it continues on" Siels smiled at me as I closed the book. I hope that smile stays on her face forever. " Ok lets head home..I-I have to tell you something when we are home"

"Ok…...lets go?" She replies. I smile, knowing that this will be done soon.


End file.
